thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhanced Boriates (Haospear's Design)
Boriates MK2 is a samurai-like Mechanical Bakugan used by the Brawlers in BattleTech ''and ''Halo Hymn after the loss of their previous Bakugan soldiers. Possessing the unique Custom Battle Ability, Boriates MK2 was among the most powerful of its kind while under its effects, which figuratively granted near invulnerability. It can combine with Dynamo to temporarily form Battle Arm Boriates. The design of Boriates draws significantly from that of a samurai (likely to complement its creator's own mindset), most prominently its face, which features the iconic open mouth and horns. Its equipment is a mixture of many different weapons and tools that are at the immediate disposal of Boriates MK2. Its most recognized weapon is the Prometheus Cannon, a double-barrel cannon on its wrist that can be enhanced by Buster Mega Barrel '''(sprouts two more barrels for added firepower) or '''Olympus Cannon (splits the barrels apart for enhanced range and power) and lastly, Armageddon Cannon '''(Encases the barrels in order to enhance firepower). Its other weapons included a heavy double-sided axe on its opposing limb, a hidden firearm on its back, and an energy blade that is included with most Mechanical Bakugan. Though fairly average on its own, Boriates MK2 attained a higher status through its '''Custom Battle Ability, an enhancement that makes it virtually invincible and automatically intercepts all opponent abilities just as they are played. Through this ability, Boriates MK2 can effortlessly overwhelm its competition. Notable Quotes (About it) "His Majesty's Electric Cannon?" "No, Heavy Mechanical Electric Cannon!" (HM Electric Cannon) "That's one tough cookie." "No it isn't, it's not crackable!" ; Ability Cards * Odin Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and prevents them from activating any more abilities. Cannot be tampered in any way. * Prometheus Cannon: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be tampered in any way. * Tempest Arrow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be tampered in any way. * Firebolt Axe: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered in any way. * Element Glow: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Cannot be countered in any way. * Bolt Shooter: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered in any way. * Hyper Tachyon Glow: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered in any way. * Gun Adder: Adds 600 Gs to Boriates MK2 and adds 2 more ally bakugan to the field. * Muzzle Lancer: Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent. Cannot be countered in any way. * Gun Durance: Halves the opponent's power level. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Custom Battle Ability: Adds 500 Gs to Boriates MK2 and nullifies any abilities that the opponent activates. (Was not an actual ability, just activated by pressing some buttons on the Gauntlet - Now upgraded to a real ability) Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Olympus Cannon: Doubles the current G-Power of Boriates MK2 or adds 1000 Gs to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Defuse Cannon: Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level and adds 600 Gs to Boriates MK2. Cannot be tampered in any way. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. Cannot be countered in any way. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Warrior Pincer (Warrior Pounce/Warrior Pulse): Adds 600 Gs to Boriates MK2. Cannot be tampered in any way. * System Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage done to Boriates MK2's body and makes his power level equal to his opponent's. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Ender Cannon (Ending Cannon/End Cannon/Last Cannon): Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Phantom Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Also it adds 700 Gs to every Bakugan on his team. Cannot be tampered in any way. * HM Electric Cannon: Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. Cannot be tampered in any way. * Pulsing E.M.P. ''': Subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. Cannot be countered in any way. * '''Discharger Drone: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2 and reflects the opponent's ability back. Cannot be countered in any way. Cannot be tampered in any way. * FARBAS RX: Nullifies the opponents Gate Card, returns both Boriates MK2 and the opposing Bakugan to their base level and nullifies all the opponent's new abilities for a limited time. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Cannon Charger: Makes Boriates MK2's power level equal to his opponent's. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Mechanical Mega Basher: Play before you throw. Boriates MK2 can only be effected by Mechanical Bakugan's abilities and gates. The opponent may only use abilities within their own turn, no exceptions. This card cannot be nullified and Boriates MK2 recieves 1000 Gs. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * Mechanical Thief: If the opponent is a non-Mechanical Bakugan, they cannot do any other actions but adding G-Power to themselves. Cannot be tampered in any way. * Maximum Cannon: Reflects all of the opponent's abilities that don't affect G-Power, no matter the circumstances. After activating another Ability Card, Boriates MK2's G-Power will triple. Cannot be countered in any way. * Mechanical Shackles: Doubles Boriates MK2's current power level if it has less then 700 Gs. * Armageddon Cannon: 'Transfers 900 Gs from opponent this turn and transfers 1500 Gs from every opponent every other turn in this round. Cannot be countered or tampered whatsoever. (Can only be activated if at least one of his abilities mentioning '"Cannon" and Olympus Cannon have been successfully activated.) * FARBAS D2: Repairs all damage done from Boriates MK2's body, nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent, Boriates MK2 becomes immune to all of them for a simple period of time. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. * FARBAS M7: Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2, Nullifies the opponents Gate Card, Repairs all damage done from Boriates MK2's body, nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by its opponent, Boriates MK2's power level changes to exceed 600 more Gs than the opponent. Also, Boriates MK2 becomes immune to all of them for a simple period of time. Cannot be countered or tampered in any way. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Buster Mega Barrel: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Boriates MK2. ('C'an only be countered by Mechanical Bakugan.) Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Haos Bakugan Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Pyrus Bakugan Category:Aquos Bakugan Category:Ventus Bakugan Category:Subterra Bakugan Category:Clear Bakugan